Behind These Hyuuga Eyes
by Chibi-ben
Summary: On Naruto's 6th birthday, the Kyuubi seal slips, forcing the Third to put extra points onto the seal to reinforce it. This removes the youki from Naruto's body, revealing his true heritage: the pupilless eyes of the Byakugan! NaruHina AU
1. The Byakugan Revealed

"As I was saying…" Normal speech

'_Wow, a pack of fools… that's unusual.'_ Thinking

"**Well, nice timing, gaki."** Inner/Demon/Animal speech

'_**Great, a psychotic bishie on a bender…'**_ Inner/Demon/Animal Thoughts

**SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE**! Jutsu/Techniques (I use the English names)

* * *

Every once in a while, a Hyuuga genius will rise. Occasionally, he or she will be Branch House, occasionally he or she will be Main House. Let me tell you the tale of the one Hyuuga Genius that was neither: one that came from outside the houses… the tale of Hyuuga Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage (by his own omission) and the next Leader of the Hyuuga Clan…

* * *

October 10th, 0006 PK; 3:06 PM

* * *

Today was a VERY exciting day. It wasn't every day a boy turns six, and the day was still fairly young, so none of the villagers were quite drunk yet. Not only that, but this was a special boy: Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy with deep-blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and six thin scars on his cheeks, mirroring whisker marks. He walked next to the old man, the venerable "Hokage", his chest puffed out with pseudo-pride. They were walking together to the Hokage Tower to find Naruto an apartment: the Orphanage kicked him out, citing that he was causing unrest. As they walked along, he stared at the various, new sights around him. It had been a entire year since he'd last been allowed outside, and all the sunshine and activity was starting to scare him a little, not that he'd ever admit it. He grabbed at the Hokage robe in front of him and buried his head in it with fright after someone dropped some lumber nearby, startling the small child badly. The Hokage put his hand on Naruto's head, trying to calm him down a bit, but it wasn't working. He turned around and looked Naruto in the eyes, kneeling down to his level, his hand still on Naruto's head. 

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" He asked kindly.

'_He's almost like I would imagine a grandfather to be like_.' Naruto thought privately. He sniffled a couple of times, before replying.

"Y… yes… That sound didn't scare me!" He proclaimed, puffing his chest out.

"Of course it didn't." He chuckled gently. "Now, shall we start moving again?" Naruto's head bobbed up and down, giving a huge nod.

"Yep!" He said, beaming widely. They took a few more steps, before Naruto felt a clawing pain in his stomach, like something was trying to tunnel out.

_'Must be hungry.'_ Naruto thought. He threw his arm across his stomach while grabbing onto the Hokage's sleeve, and tugging it a couple of times.

"I… I think I'm getting… GAH!" With the last, he cried out, dropping to his knees, and hunching over his legs, blood red chakra boiling from his tiny form. The Hokage looked alarmed, and four ANBU dropped from the heavens and surrounded him, katana drawn. The Hokage waved them down, grabbed him by the shoulder, and flipped him backward, before fluidly cocking his arm back.

The venerable Hokage, the Professor Ninja, gazed sadly at the small child crying out in pain before him. Sighing mightily, four small, blue flames danced at the tips of his fingers.

** "FOUR SYMBOLS SEAL!"** he roared, striking Naruto's stomach. Cocking his arms back, five small flames danced on one hand, and three danced on the other hand's palm. **"FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL!"** he roared, then immediately slammed his other palm onto Naruto's stomach, roaring **"THREE PRONGED SEAL!"**, applying a net effect of an even numbered seal sequence onto the master Dead Demon Consuming Seal array. He heard a crack, and the whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to literally fall off his cheeks. Naruto panted, before screaming again, his eyes glowing under his eyelids. The Hokage darted forward, picking up the child and holding him, cradled in his old, yet powerful arms. Naruto's head limply fell back, before his eyes fell open, drawing a gasp from the gathered ANBU. The Hokage shifted his hand under the child's head, picking it up, and gazing into his eyes. He saw the pale, blue-tinted, pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan.

* * *

Just to make sure that you all pick this up: the Kyuubi started trying to break out on Naruto's sixth birthday. The Hokage applied an additional twelve points onto his seal, bringing the total number of points up to twenty-two. This completely cut off most of the Kyuubi youki, removing most of the remnants in his body. This removed his whisker scars, and the youki that was suppressing his actual bloodline limit: the pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan.

Read and review, please!


	2. The Star Actors are Gathered Forth

Thanks for all the reviews, folks! I'm only going to answer a couple per chapter, mainly those with actual questions, and RasenganFin, vnvanman, and griffin blackwood happen to be the luckiest ones today.

RasenganFin: _SWEET! HINATA'S GOING TO LOVE HIM! And Naruto to her, oh have Hanabi form a small crush on him and then have Hiashi arrange that Naruto be married to Hinata and they go to be on the same team and Sasuke's with them and Neji isn't a dick up a gay mans . And everything!_ A: Well… eheheh…. No. Yes, Hinata's probably going to love him. Yes, Hanabi will probably form a crush. No, Hiashi will probably not arrange a marriage. Yes, Sasuke will be on Naruto's team. No, Hinata will not be on the same team. Neji? You'll have to see, now won't you?

vnvanman: _Naruto is a Hyuuga? Who is his mother exactly? Will Naruto and Hinata be pair up romantically or as cousins or siblings? I'm a NaruHina fan, but incest disgust me. If you don't know what that means, it means having sex with a family member who has the same blood as you or loving them more than just a family. Whether it's your cousin, brother/sister, parents and etc. Even if Naruto is half Hyuuga, he can be consider as Hinata's cousin. I'm all for NaruHina, but incest drives me away._ A: Yes, Naruto is a Hyuuga. His mother is a member by proxy: you'll see how in the next few chapters. Naruto and Hinata is a romantic pairing. No, it's not incest: remember, his mom is a Hyuuga by proxy, so the closest they would be genetically would be MAYBE second cousins or so. Probably removed a few times as well.

griffin blackwood: _very interesting... will there be a significance to the 22 points of the seal? why did he do four then five then three? shouldnt it go from lowest to highest and only use even numbers? just wondering_ A: No particular significance to the 22. Originally, I had it five, then three, then four, then I remembered that the odd seals screw it up, THEN I remembered that five and three make eight, which is even. Basically, the Hokage slapped down several seals. That's about it.

* * *

"As I was saying…" Normal speech

'_Wow, a pack of fools… that's unusual.'_ Thinking

"**Well, nice timing, gaki."** Inner/Demon/Animal speech

'_**Great, a psychotic bishie on a bender…'**_ Inner/Demon/Animal Thoughts

**SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE**! Jutsu/Techniques (I use the English names)

* * *

What Happened Before…

* * *

"_**FOUR SYMBOLS SEAL!"**__ he roared, striking Naruto's stomach. Cocking his arms back, five small flames danced on one hand, and three danced on the other hand's palm. __**"FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL!"**__ he roared, then immediately slammed his other palm onto Naruto's stomach, roaring __**"THREE PRONGED SEAL!"**__, applying a net effect of an even numbered seal sequence onto the master Dead Demon Consuming Seal array. He heard a crack, and the whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to literally fall off his cheeks. Naruto panted, before screaming again, his eyes glowing under his eyelids. The Hokage darted forward, picking up the child and holding him, cradled in his old, yet powerful arms. Naruto's head limply fell back, before his eyes fell open, drawing a gasp from the gathered ANBU. The Hokage shifted his hand under the child's head, picking it up, and gazing into his eyes. He saw the pale, blue-tinted, pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan._

* * *

Raising his head, the Third Hokage looked at the ANBU squad in front of him, the four he trusted absolutely with Naruto's safety. The leading ANBU member was extremely tall, with silver hair reaching for the sky, a wolf adorning his face. The member behind him had short, dark hair, barely noticeable behind his mask, a reddish fox. A purple-haired woman stood to the left of the fox, a cat mask covering her face. The final man stood, a dark green snake mask to fit with his dark green hair. 

"Wolf! Go get Hiashi and bring him to the Tower. Snake! Take Naruto here and put him in my office. Cat, Fox, come with me." He handed Naruto to the snake-masked ANBU, and swept his arm. The wolf formed a half hand seal, disappearing. The snake bounded off in the direction of the tower. He turned towards the fox.

"Follow him. Make sure that nobody tries to attack Naruto right now: his regeneration is toned down due to the overdose of seals." The fox nodded, and bounded off. He turned to the cat.

"I know this is a bad thing to ask of you, but… I need you to find Jiraiya. You have full permission to punish him as you see fit, but don't kill him. We need him." The cat sighed, and the Third got the distinct impression that the cat was rolling her eyes at him, before she bounded off. The Third sighed, the weight of close to thirty years of Hokage-dom weighing on his old shoulders, before straightening up, and heading for the tower.

* * *

The snake bounded for the tower, the hated 'Kyuubi child' in his arms, and finally vulnerable. He didn't dare try anything earlier; the leader, known as the Silver Wolf in the Bingo Books, was quite capable of killing him. Now, however, the demon was all alone, and completely vulnerable. As he neared the tower, he spotted an open window.

'_Perfect.'_ He dropped the demon on the table, and whipped out a kunai.

"You may have removed the marks that prove you're a demon, but that means nothing." He set the blade against his cheek, making a thin slice. Moving lower, he made another thin slice, and moving still lower, he made a third slice. Repeating the movement on the other side, he watched as streams of blood made their way off his cheeks. Putting away the kunai, he drew his ANBU-issue ninjaken, and poised it over the demon's chest.

"Goodbye, Kyuubi. I hope they like you in hell!" Rearing back, he saw the child's eyes fly open, and the snake grinned beneath his mask, glad that the Kyuubi would see his departure from this world and know of his murderer. The fox's eyes slid sideways, and the snake started to stab the ninjaken downwards, before a piercing pain made itself noticeable below his heart. He looked down, and noticed a blade happened to be poking out of him. With a wet 'schthk!', the blade slid out of him. He turned, seeing the fox mask, his vision gradually turning dim.

"Why?" He asked, plaintively, before dropping to the floor, dead. The fox sighed, shaking his head. How was he going to explain this to the Hokage? He lifted his head, settling his vision on the now conscious Naruto, who was grabbing his cheeks in pain, not letting a sound out.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked quietly. Grabbing some bandages from his ANBU pack, the fox grabbed the boy's hands, lifting them away from his cheeks. The small boy let out a small, pained yelp, fighting desperately against the ANBU's iron grip. The fox, holding both the child's little hands with one massive hand, took off his mask and attempted a relaxing, caring expression. However, the child yelped in fear, instantly freezing. _'NOW what did I do? Well, whatever. At least he's calm now…'_ Tenzo thought to himself. Quickly wrapping the bandages around Naruto's head, he quickly had the blood caught under the bandages. Stepping back, he replaced the fox mask, and quickly spoke to the spooked young boy.

"Come on, I need to take you to the Hokage's office. It's right around the corner, so if you feel up to it, you can walk yourself." Naruto's inner pride immediately flared, and he popped to his feet and walked over to the door, only to prove himself just a hair too short. He jumped for the doorknob a few times, before turning to the ANBU member to ask for help, only to end up walking straight into him. Yelping with fright, he started skittering back on his hands and feet, before noticing the ANBU member reach up and open up the door for him.

"Now, run along to the Hokage's office. He'll be there soon. I need to go do some things…" The last sentence was muttered, as the ANBU member vanished in a puff of smoke. The child looked at the vanishing ninja smoke for a moment, before scrambling for the Hokage's office

* * *

Today was just not his day. Not only did the massive burst of Kyuubi chakra spook his nephew into screwing up a jyuuken strike, nearly exploding one of his tenketsu, his daughter into hiding under the bed, and his second daughter into a crying fit, he had a veritable flood of Main and Branch family members in the hallway wondering what was going on, and tempers were quickly flaring. Hyuuga Hiashi rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. _'What did I do in a past life to deserve this? Did I kick a kitten? My wife is dead, my daughter is ludicrously timid, my brother has committed a form of suicide, and my Branch nephew, one of the strongest Hyuuga in generations, is now so thoroughly pissed at me, instead of being spooked by a blast of Kyuubi chakra, he attempts to drive a spike of chakra right through me. I need to talk to Sarutobi… maybe find a way for me to 'die' and go take a vacation. I hear Wave Country is nice this time of year…'_

A scream sounded outside, and Hiashi squeezed the bridge of his nose harder. _'Why must our family be quite this psychotic?'_ Right after that, he heard a choked gurgle, like someone had suddenly been smacked across the throat, and the sound of several people rapidly departing. Looking up and removing his hand, a trio of rapid knocks sounded on his doorway. Raising his voice, he said two words; "Come in." The door slid open, and an ANBU stepped forth, one of the four assigned to protect Naruto. The tall man bowed slightly, then straightened into a slouch, the tips of his silvery hair brushing the roof. A wolf mask was worn over his face, and Hiashi could hardly read his facial expression through it. Hiashi stared at the ANBU, waiting for his message. The ANBU shifted his weight to his other foot, before speaking.

"The Hokage requires your presence, Hiashi-san." Hiashi sat for a moment, waiting for the rest of the message.

"Is that all?" He asked, adding a bit more bite to his words than needed.

"No." The ANBU dryly replied. Hiashi waited a few more moments, before his temper mounted.

"Then what's the rest of the message, ANBU-san?!?" His words now one of the frostiest tones he used. The ANBU gave a slight, unconscious shiver.

"He requires your presence _immediately_." The ANBU replied. Hiashi's right eye gave an unconscious twitch. "You should get that eye tic checked out at the doctor, Hiashi-_san_. We certainly would not want to you get sick." Hiashi's right eye began twitching all the more, and veins began bulging around his eyes.

"_Byakugan._" He growled out. "Well, that'll be all, Hiashi-san! I have other things to do, and I'd prefer not to land in the hospital!" Forming a quick hand seal, and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Hiashi was a moment too late, lashing out with a chakra encased hand through the smoke. He slammed open the paper door, and stomped outwards, towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Right after the Hokage had delivered his orders to his small team of ANBU, two more ANBU squads arrived, in addition to a few jounin, a handful of chuunin, and even some genin. "What's the trouble, Hokage-sama?" they all asked, nearly simultaneously. As the Hokage started reassuring them that nothing was the matter, a fox-masked ANBU dropped from the heavens. The Hokage turned towards him, temporarily ignoring the others. "Why are you here? I thought I wanted you to watch Naruto." The fox nodded.

"I achieved that directive, but I'm here to report that Snake is… deceased." The venerable Hokage looked at the fox, merely asking, "Why?"

"He attempted to assassinate the target. I was forced to… remove him from his office." The Hokage sighed, a deep sigh full of sadness. He looked at the rest of the ninja standing about him.

"You can all depart. I'll be perfectly fine." The other ninja gave a quick nod, and they scattered, off to do whatever ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin do.

The Sandaime turned towards the fox-masked ANBU. "Have you performed the proper procedures? And where is Naruto?" The fox replied, "I was about to inform the family, and remove the body. I sent Naruto on to your office. I figure that's the most secure spot at the moment." The Hokage sighed, nearly seeming to deflate. "Head to my office, and hide yourself. Defend Naruto with your life. I'll be there momentarily. I need to go speak with the council to ensure they don't decide that Naruto is an 'imminent threat'. I need a vacation…" The Hokage muttered the last. The ANBU perked up slightly, and the Hokage heard a slight intake of breath. "Not now. I get that enough from Wolf, I do NOT need it from another of my supposedly 'loyal' ANBU." The other ANBU nodded, and disappeared. The Hokage formed a single hand seal, and disappeared

* * *

Tenzo dropped from the ceiling, directly in front of two chuunin, both wielding kunai directed at the small child, who was currently cringing in the corner. He shot the pair a glare that would kill a normal man, but the mask prevented it from showing. Shifting his weight to grab his ninjaken, he asked, "What are two chuunin doing, threatening an innocent-" 

"Innocent? Please, that's a demon!" One of them shouted, pointing a wavering kunai at the sobbing child. "He was trying to sneak into the Hokage's office to wait for him to assassinate him!" A large sweat drop formed on the back of Tenzo's head.

"I told him to head to the Hokage's office… Besides, are you saying that the Hokage is incapable of dealing with a 'demon'?" The second chuunin, obviously seeing a trap here, began to slowly back away, before a kunai lodged itself between his feet. Letting loose a small 'eep', he stopped moving. The kunai-pointer drew himself to his full height. "A genin can take down a Kage, given the right circumstances!" The second chuunin slapped himself on the forehead, before hearing a mild chuckle sound around the small hallway.

"Is that so? Well, I'd hate to see what a chuunin under those circumstances could do, if a child could assassinate a Kage, why, a chuunin could assassinate Uchiha Itachi!" Both chuunin whipped around to stare at Hyuuga Hiashi. Both began to quake in their boots. "Now, what are your names?" "Kudo Baiko, and my friend is Kunin Hangya!" The kunai-waver stated proudly, before dropping to the ground. His friend's eyes widened, and he attempted to run, before his vision turned black, and he dropped as well. "I'll make sure to strip you of your ninja ranks. I think academy student is an appropriate new rank, fox?" He asked, looking at the lone ANBU in the corridor.

"Yes, I think academy student would work perfectly. Now, excuse me, but I need to get this child inside the Hokage's office." Hiashi nodded. "Understood. I'm merely here to speak with the Hokage." Tenzo nodded, before picking Naruto up and cradling him slightly. "Hush, both those chuunin are gone, and I'll drop you off in the Hokage's office." Naruto nodded slightly, before cringing, like he expected to be hit. Tenzo sighed, shook his head, and vanished in a blur of speed. Hyuuga Hiashi blinked, before strolling onwards towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Hokage strolled away from the Council, rubbing the bridge of his nose, tired beyond belief of the council. Sometimes, he was _so_ close to just declaring martial law and being done with it, but that little nagging voice in the back of his voice that sounded suspiciously like his dead wife kept telling him that they did serve a good purpose, and the _other_ voice that sounded like the dead Fourth Hokage kept telling him that they feared that which they did not understand, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like his dead son said that he needed to stop daydreaming and get to the office, and what do you mean I'm dead? Quit your mumbling you old fart, and then he realized that he really WAS daydreaming, and since when was his son dead? Shaking himself out of his stray thoughts, he looked at his chuunin, soon to be jounin son, and shook his old head. "I… have had too long of a day." His son nodded, his face showing a small amount of empathy. "Want to go get a drink, father to son, after this?"

"You're buying, and we do it at home. It'll not do to get drunk in the middle of the streets." The Third admonished his son.

"The Fourth did it. Ah, that was a great night… first time I'd ever seen a drunken Kage." Asuma reminisced, his eyes traveling back.

"Well, the Fourth was far braver, and could disappear at a thought. I cannot." The Sandaime said, ruefully.

With a great laugh, Asuma patted his elderly father on the back. "That is a very good point. Well, I need to go." Vanishing with a puff of smoke, the Hokage was left alone again. He sighed, once more, and headed towards the tower.

* * *

Hiashi began pacing the tower. The Hokage, who he respected beyond measure at times, was LATE! To a meeting that HE requested! He fumed, quietly, before a small voice broke his thoughts. "Umm… where are we?" Hiashi's head whipped around, and caught a brief glimpse of pale-blue eyes before the child hid his head again. "Don't hurt me!" Hiashi stood, dubiously raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I hurt you, child?" He asked, in the most sympathetic voice he could imagine. This only served to scare the child further.

"Well… umm… uh…" The child was saved further answering by the door opening, the Hokage walking in, crossing to his desk, popping open one of his drawers, and withdrawing a bottle of sake. He popped the top off of it, took a long draught, took a look at the child, then to Hiashi, then took a second long draught. Replacing the top, he stashed it away in the same drawer he pulled it out of. Looking at Hiashi, the Hokage began speaking.

"Well, Hiashi, I do believe you're wondering why you are here?" Hiashi nodded his head. "Yes, I am. In fact, I have a request of you, regardless." The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?" "Can you arrange another vacation for myself? It's getting a little… bothersome, over at the manor." The Hokage shook his head, nearly unseating a massive stack of papers. "Unfortunately, no. I need you to take care of a new member of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi looked taken aback. "WHAT?! There ARE no other Hyuuga!" He nearly shouted. "Well, that was what was believed. Naruto, will you come here?" The child, now named Naruto, got up, and walked over to the Hokage. "Open your eyes, and look at your new adoptive father." Naruto's eyes popped open, and looked at the Hokage. "Are you NUTS?!?! I don't wanna be a white-eye!" Hiashi's eye-twitch returned full force, and a vein began bulging in his forehead. "Naruto, that's enough. Look at him for a second." Naruto sighed, and threw a glare at Hiashi, who had taken a step back. The child was staring at him with the pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan.

* * *

Secret Author Cliffhanger Technique! That's right, folks! Perfect point to stop for a cliffhanger, and before you all bitch me out, this chapters nearly five times the last one. Updates will be fairly chaotic: I might update every two to four days, I may not. Sorry, but that's life. Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Read and Review, please. It keeps my flagging ego propped up somewhat. 


	3. The First Meeting of Destined Lovers

Thanks for all the reviews, y'all! Check the bottom to see my EXTREMELY good reason for my long update time. This time 'round we have seeds of war, griffin blackwood, and Usagi-no-Kasai, who has informed me there's an entire fanbase for my style of nutty writing. Crazy, ne?

seeds of war: _KAI!NOW GET BACK TO WRITING THIS STROY!_ A: I dun wanna! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

griffin blackwood: _"Are you NUTS?!?! I don't wanna be a white-eye!"_

_haha lol nice job... it really lightens the mood cant wait for the next chapter... i wish my chapters were as well balanced as this one_ A: My chapters are balanced? Well, that's a surprise…

Usagi-no-Kasai: _That was soo cool. I really liked how you played out the initial meeting between Hiashi and Naruto. It fits perfectly when taken into account that most Hyuuga!Naruto stories do. I can't wait to see how far you will go to place your stamp of originality in this section of the Naruto fanbase. I am greatly anticipating the next chapter. Later!_ A: There's a Hyuuga!Naruto FANBASE?!?!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN READING, THEN?!?!?!

* * *

"As I was saying…" Normal speech 

'_Wow, a pack of fools… that's unusual.'_ Thinking

"**Well, nice timing, gaki."** Inner/Demon/Animal speech

'_**Great, a psychotic bishie on a bender…'**_ Inner/Demon/Animal Thoughts

**SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE**! Jutsu/Techniques (I use the English names)

* * *

What Happened Before…

* * *

_"Well, Hiashi, I do believe you're wondering why you are here?" Hiashi nodded his head. "Yes, I am. In fact, I have a request of you, regardless." The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "And that would be?" "Can you arrange another vacation for myself? It's getting a little… bothersome, over at the manor." The Hokage shook his head, nearly unseating a massive stack of papers. "Unfortunately, no. I need you to take care of a new member of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi looked taken aback. "WHAT?! There ARE no other Hyuuga!" He nearly shouted. "Well, that was what was believed. Naruto, will you come here?" The child, now named Naruto, got up, and walked over to the Hokage. "Open your eyes, and look at your new adoptive father." Naruto's eyes popped open, and looked at the Hokage. "Are you NUTS?!?! I don't wanna be a white-eye!" Hiashi's eye-twitch returned full force, and a vein began bulging in his forehead. "Naruto, that's enough. Look at him for a second." Naruto sighed, and threw a glare at Hiashi, who had taken a step back. The child was staring at him with the pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan._

* * *

Hiashi's head snapped back to the elderly Hokage, who was chuckling under his breath. "What trickery is this? The only Hyuuga that had married anyone of the Yamanaka or Kazama clans died childless!" The older man shot the younger man a glare, clearly saying, 'Not one more word on the Kazama.'

"Those reports were… incorrect. You forget the Uzumaki." The elderly Hokage gave Hiashi a glare that said, 'Play along if you wish to continue having children.' After giving a VERY subtle gulp, Hiashi replied, "Including that clan, there were still no children born." The Hokage replied, "Those reports were… incorrect. She indeed had a child, but that child was reported dead for… obvious reasons." Naruto piped up, "So, where's my mommy? And why would I be reported dead?" Both men shot a startled glance at the small child.

"How… how could you figure that out from our conversation?" Hiashi stammered out. "I'm the only Uzumaki! I HAD to have come from my mommy, and if my mommy's baby was re… reporteded dead, then that would mean me!" The other two adults blinked, before the Third shook his head. "Very good, Naruto, you'll make a good ninja yet." He said, rubbing the top of Naruto's spiky head. The Third threw a glance at Hiashi, almost saying, 'How could you resist a sweet child like this?' Hiashi only subtly rolled his eyes. The Third looked at Naruto. "Naruto, can you wait outside? I can have Fox watch over you." Naruto visibly shuddered.

"That guy? With those 'ghouly-eyes'? Why would you do something like that to me?!?!" The small child yelled, flailing his small limbs. "That would be almost like-"and Naruto hit the ground, totally unconscious. The Hokage merely looked at Hiashi. "Was that entirely necessary?" Hiashi shrugged. "Perhaps not, but his whining was getting annoying." Hiashi hefted Naruto's unconscious form, and dropped it on the desk, unsettling a small stack of papers. The Hokage sighed, and picked up the papers again. "That may very well be, but that's hardly fostering a trusting relationship." Hiashi snorted.

"If he wishes to stay at my house, he's going to have to get used to it." The Hokage sighed. "Also, why at MY house? Couldn't you stick him with one of the Hyuuga ANBU?" Hiashi asked, getting some new wind under his flagging resistance to bringing the small blonde home.

"This is a favor from his father." The Hokage replied, retrieving a scroll from the sleeve of his Hokage's robe. Hiashi cocked an eyebrow, questioning silently. "You never know what may be up my sleeves, Hiashi." The Hokage replied, a mischievous smile making its way across his aged face. Hiashi merely shook his head, and quietly took the letter from the Hokage's hands. Scanning it quickly, he landed on the last line, and the seal.

"Well, only Naruto will be able to read some of the content of this scroll…" Hiashi breathed quietly, almost seeming to age a few years over a few minutes. "I'm getting too old for this, Sarutobi…" The aged Hokage gave Hiashi a short glare. "And what am I? Young?" Hiashi chuckled lightly, handed the Hokage the scroll, and scooped up Naruto.

"I guess your daughters will have a new playmate." The Hokage said, smiling lightly, a mischievous twinkle to rival Naruto dancing in his eyes. The Head of the Hyuuga merely narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you happen to be thinking, it will NOT happen. That will happen over my dead, cold _corpse_." With that, he spun on his heel, and stalked out of the room. The Hokage merely raised his hand in merriment, waving at Hiashi's departing back. "Die soon then, Hiashi. And die bravely." The Hyuuga head merely turned his head around and glared at the beaming Hokage.

As soon as Hiashi was out of sight, the Hokage pulled out a calendar, a quill, and a piece of paper. "So, let's plan for a June wedding…"

* * *

Hiashi darted from rooftop to rooftop, sighing mightily. Oh, what he would give to have his wife still alive: or even Fugaku to talk to! His wife would know what to do with this new… child, and Fugaku would at least put things in perspective, if he was willing to put up with being ribbed for most of the visit, alone with the customary two sparring matches, one entering and one leaving. Hiashi subtly shook his head. _'Damn that Itachi! And it almost looks like Neji is heading that same path… I need to find him a girlfriend…'_ Hiashi shook his head again, letting loose a sigh, and landed firmly on terra firma, the small patch of grass in front of the gate. The two guards on duty, both Main House, looked up, bowed slightly, almost insolently, before alighting upon the small figure cradled in the Head's arms. Both pairs of eyes widened slightly, before the one on the right grinned slightly.

"So, you finally brought us the demon brat for us to finish off, as is our duty as Hyu-"With a single movement, the Head nailed the man in the throat, ending his speech. Hiashi averted his eyes to the second guard on duty, watching impassively. "Do you have something you wish to address to the Clan Head?" He asked, coldly, stressing the last two words. The guard merely shook her head. "I, personally, haven't lost anyone to the demon, so I have no real reason to hate him, nor do I have any real reason to prevent anyone from avenging their lost ones." The guard explained, plainly.

"If… I were to give an order to protect both this child and the Heiress from any assassins, how well would you perform said duty?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would perform it to my utmost capability. I would place slightly higher priority on the Heiress, as is my overall duty, but I would then have a reason to prevent an assassin from removing life from the child. I would require four Branch members of my choosing, however." Hiashi smirked, happy to have found a guardian for both the boy and his daughter. "Done. Take this boy and drop him off in the Heiress' room. Tell her that her father wishes her to take care of the boy until he awakens. After that, pick your four members, and return immediately." The Main House member performed a picture perfect bow.

"May the will of the Hyuuga be carried out, milord." Hiashi merely adopted his famous stony façade. "The Hyuuga will shall be done." He replied, before handing over the child, and walking off to the council chamber, preparing himself, mentally, to walk into the lion's den. The Main House member allowed a small smile to cross her face, a small sad smile. He looked down on the small child in her arms, before putting one finger on the child's stomach. _'Therein lies my family's killer. I wish I could hate this child, but every time I try, I can almost see one of my brothers in this child's place.'_ Releasing a small sigh, Hyuuga **Gekkani** turned her head towards the Heiress' room, and began walking towards it.

* * *

'_Daddy is weird.'_ Hinata decided, full of five year-old optimism and defiance. Her third, formerly fourth favorite Main House member (after her father and her little sister, of course) had just dropped a boy off in her room, not two days after her daddy nearly attacked a little boy for saying a mean thing about her eyes, and her daddy told her never to go around boys who will 'say such mean things'. _'But!'_ And upon this thought, she stuck her pointer finger straight up in the air, oblivious to the three Main House members creeping up on her door, wasn't this the same boy her daddy nearly killed? She thought he was so strong, but he could say some really mean stuff. "Okay, so 'your eyes aren't white!' isn't WEALLY mean, but…" With an exasperated cry and an aching head, she collapsed on top of the boy's chest, completely missing the small dance of red sparks on the back of the boy's neck…

* * *

His neck hurt. His entire body hurt, but his neck hurt the worst. He hadn't noticed it in the Hokage's office, but it almost felt like a small animal, like a cat, a dog, or a fox, was twisting and turning in his stomach. He felt a pressure that almost felt like his pillow, but it was a lot bigger and warmer. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and he stopped, stock still, when he heard a light snoring. Lifting his head slightly, he stared into the indigo-colored hair of Hyuuga Hinata, one of the most timid girls at his school, although one of the few that had already had been using chakra for a while. He dropped his head back, looking about the room, which was lavish, compared to his own room. Spartan compared to most rooms, it had the basic niceties: a bed, a doorway to what was probably a toilet, small shelves which had a few plants on them, a small bookcase with a few easy books, a big book which looked like it was used for keeping something, like photos or flower presses, and a smaller book, still new, which had a design along the edge marking it for a diary. He looked towards the doorway, and noticed a few shadows lurking about the edge.

Only one thought ran through his head: _'She's gonna get hurt.'_ He thought, before grabbing her shoulders, waking her up with a start, and flipping her over, so he was on top of her. He heard what sounded like a cry of 'The demon is befouling the heiress!' before a burning pain made itself felt in his stomach. He saw the blade start to go through him in into the small girl, before he jerked aside, altering it's path, and making it feel like somebody was trying to rip him in two. Screaming with pain, his attacker whipped back the blade, before turning towards the small girl, who was whimpering with fear. "You know, I hear that Cloud is interested in a set of Hyuuga eyes, and we can use a Branch pawn. With the death of his daughter, why, we could remove Hiashi from his post!" He cackled evilly, before feeling a surge of chakra. Turning around, he saw a brief glimpse of red, before his head rolled.

* * *

Hinata watched, with a mix of horror and amazement, as the boy, who she thought was dead, merely reached up, and with a claw made of blood-red chakra literally took off his killer's head. Her mind flashed back to the Kyuubi that they had learned about earlier that day, when Naruto wasn't in class, and it looked identical to that. But, the chakra felt less like anger and raw malevolence, like the books said, and more like an annoyed cat batting at something that bothered it. The head came off cleanly, with no blood spray, and the boy got up on his hands and feet, his eyes a pale red. Veins bulged about them, and a slit appeared, faintly. The boy took a few steps forward, woozily, almost like he was drunk, eliciting a small giggle from the girl. The boy looked over at her, giving her a dubious look, before turning back to the Hyuuga men in front of him.

* * *

It was a demon! That had to be it! "Comrade, we must destroy the demon and purify the heiress, for it has corrupted he-" Here he stopped, for he saw a sight he would have sworn he would later tell his therapist in Tsuchigakure about. The five year-old heiress was petting the head of the boy, who had a shell of pure red chakra, literally shining malevolence, in the shape of a fox. He was _purring_, for Kami's sake! The other man blankly turned his gaze towards the other man. He twitched, before hearing somebody clear their throat behind him. The boy instantly shifted, moving himself in front of the heiress, growling. He turned slowly around, and found himself staring into the activated eyes of the Byakugan, wielded by Hyuuga Gekkani. He blinked twice, before uttering one word. "Attack."

* * *

The other man lurched towards Gekkani, his Byakugan activating and his hands coming alive with chakra, manifesting the deadly Jyuuken style. He dropped into the stance necessary for a very sloppy One Hundred Twenty Eight Strikes. The other combatant merely raised her arms to shoulder level, before he launched forward. **"DIVINATION FELD: DIVINE ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY EIGHT STRIKES!"** The man roared, before diving forward on a massive field formed of a distinctive yin-yang symbol. The second combatant quietly replied, **"DIVINE WHIRL," **before a sphere of energy encircled her, sending the other man flailing across the room, smacking against the door to the Heiress' nearly empty closet, before he slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

Her eyes darting back and forth, Gekkani looked for the third assaulter, before spying a few leaves scattered about the ground. Sighing, she looked at the body lying on the floor, the head that was a few feet away, facing away from the two children, and the boy and Heiress, the former acting like a human-sized fox, and the latter acting like she owned the poor boy. She walked over to the Hyuuga corpse, before pulling out a scroll and sealing the body and head in one of the compartment slots. She turned towards the boy and the Heiress, before reaching over to the boy's neck. The Heiress instantly flung herself over the boy, hugging him tightly. She squeezed, _hard_, hard enough that even the Hyuuga outside the door could hear the cracks of his ribs, and she almost forcible pushed out the mass of red chakra surrounding him, and she watched it flee back inside the poor child. She dropped him, once again unconscious, and pointed to herself. "Daddy said I need to take care of him until he's awake!" She said, proudly. Gekkani raised her eyebrow slightly. "I don't think your father meant for you to knock him out…" She muttered, before waving behind her head, and hearing the four Branch members vanish to patrol.

* * *

Okay, so my first REAL take on combat. I would like to know what you think, and for any explanations on the nature of the Kyuubi, you can wait for the next chapter. I CAN, however, give you the reason it dispelled. Simple: you're training these kids to be ninja: Hinata's probably really strong. She just cracked a few ribs, and the Kyuubi's chakra went to go fix the damage.

Quick definition for y'all: Gekkani: In the moonlight. Most of the Hyuuga names are themed towards light, or the sun. I figured that Gekkani would be an unusual Hyuuga: therefore, an unusual name.

Oh, and gomen. My internet was lost for several days. Problem averted, eventually, although it took a freakin' WEEK.


	4. The Machine of Fate Set in Motion

I apologize severely for my lapse in writing. I… haven't had the time to really sit down and just _write_. The first chapter of "Crimson" _has_ been written, and a new short story is following right after that. Forgive me, please! DON'T KILL ME!!!

Demonkid: _HInata is uber evil... treating naruto like her pet... and she is suppose to be timid lol... update soon.. funny_ A: Yes. Yes she is. I figured Hiashi hasn't screwed her up in private yet. She may be almost skittish outside, but she's still fairly normal inside. So far. ;P

Suzuka Blade: _It still seems a bit extreme to me.  
Just curious but wasn't there another way you could have used? _A: Probably, but what would be the fun in that?

* * *

"As I was saying…" Normal speech

'_Wow, a pack of fools… that's unusual.'_ Thinking

"**Well, nice timing, gaki."** Inner/Demon/Animal speech

'_**Great, a psychotic bishie on a bender…'**_ Inner/Demon/Animal Thoughts

**SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE**! Jutsu/Techniques (I use the English names)

* * *

What happened before…

* * *

_Her eyes darting back and forth, Gekkani looked for the third assaulter, before spying a few leaves scattered about the ground. Sighing, she looked at the body lying on the floor, the head that was a few feet away, facing away from the two children, and the boy and Heiress, the former acting like a human-sized fox, and the latter acting like she owned the poor boy. She walked over to the Hyuuga corpse, before pulling out a scroll and sealing the body and head in one of the compartment slots. She turned towards the boy and the Heiress, before reaching over to the boy's neck. The Heiress instantly flung herself over the boy, hugging him tightly. She squeezed, __hard__, hard enough that even the Hyuuga outside the door could hear the cracks of his ribs, and she almost forcible pushed out the mass of red chakra surrounding him, and she watched it flee back inside the poor child. She dropped him, once again unconscious, and pointed to herself. "Daddy said I need to take care of him until he's awake!" She said, proudly. Gekkani raised her eyebrow slightly. "I don't think your father meant for you to knock him out…" She muttered, before waving behind her head, and hearing the four Branch members vanish to patrol._

* * *

This was it. Behold the yawning mouth of the lion's den. Whether he was capable of leaving alive, dead, untouched, or scarred horribly… all depended on the beasts and animals inside… Okay, so maybe it wasn't fair to think of the elders as a pack of large, man-eating cats, but Hiashi couldn't help himself. Taking a deep breath, he swept open the grand foyer doors, and the council immediately hushed. All eyes focused on him, and not a word was spoken. He approached the front of the council, his eyes sweeping across theirs in a classic show of dominance and challenge. Very few tried to fight back. He cleared his throat, but before he could speak, one of the elders beat him to it.

"Hiashi-san, is it true the… _child_, is allowed entrances into these most sacred of corridors? Not only that, but he's permitted to join the Hyuuga _family_?" Hiashi snorted quietly at this. '_Since when is the Hyuuga a FAMILY? It's always been a small army…'_ Apparently, someone heard him, and another question was quickly raised.

"Do you find this FUNNY, Hiashi? That child will ruin the reputation of the Hyuuga! What if the demon escapes? It will be blamed solely on the Hyu-"The last was cut off with a choking sound as Hiashi lashed out and nailed the elder in the throat. His tenketsu were immediately closed, and the elder bent over, choking, trying desperately to regain air.

"There is a reason I decided to include the child into the Hyuuga clan. He bears the Byakugan." The entire council's jaws dropped, a few spluttering. Hiashi privately wondered if he should have brought an Aburame along, and seen how many insects would be able to buzz inside their mouths before they closed them. Finally, one worked enough rational thought to start asking how.

"How… how… how does this child bear that which is most holy and sacred to the Hyuuga? It is our bloodline! It should not be tainted by that be-"Another swift rush of air, and another choking sound echoed. It was obvious that Hiashi was not to be crossed this night.

"Do not disrespect the Fourth's legacy, most beneficent elder." Hiashi stated, his tone laced with sarcasm at the end. "The child must stay with the Hyuuga: this way, no person will be able to capture him and gain control of both the Byakugan and the Kyuubi in one stroke. However, this provides a slight problem." The elders looked up, even more astonished.

"What could be more problematic than having the village pariah join the most holy and sacred clan of Hyuuga?" One member asked in disbelief.

"The seal has been studied, and it is possible the application and subsequent usage will disrupt the master seal on the child." One of the strongest proponents for the dual house relationship roared and stood up.

"I refuse to allow that… _child_ access to the Main House!" Hiashi smiled, privately. All was falling into place… if the child was Branch, he could not marry Hinata! Perfect!

"I propose a deal, gentlemen. We place the child in the Branch, but allow him into the Main after a period of time. If he passes into genin-hood, placed on par or above the heiress, he will be Main. If not, he shall be placed in Branch, and branded with the seal. Is that acceptable to the majority?" Hiashi's mental picture of saving his daughter from the boy began to crash and burn, erupting into a thousand flaming fragments. Hiashi knew the boys parents: he could easily outpace Hinata, who took after her mother in personality. One council member stood up, rich with anger.

"Wait! I refuse to allow that… _filth_ Hyuuga teachings! Hiashi, that child is NOT to learn the Jyuuken by our most holy and sacred of teachings!" Hiashi could see the beacon now… he could still save his daughter from being trapped in a loveless marriage!

"Fine. Naruto shall not be taught by a Hyuuga in Hyuuga teachings. I shall allow the Lord Hokage to personally select his trainer. Is that acceptable to you all?" A general murmur of consensus raced through the room. Hiashi bowed, and said, very quietly, "The will of the Hyuuga be done." It was the general goodbye phrase, and Hiashi was desperate to get out of the lion's den.

* * *

"So, why'd you call me in here, old man?" The most famous toad sage in the land, with the goofy dance and the spiky white hair, Jiraiya, was speaking to the Professor, Sarutobi Sandaime. Both were nursing a small bottle of sake', slowly draining the rice wine to a nonexistence. The Third Hokage cleared his throat.

"Well, it turns out that your protégé's child… survived." Jiraiya, who had been taking a swig of Sake at that moment, spit it out in a massive spray.

"WHAT?!?! THAT CHILD IS ALIVE?!?! WHO IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?! Oh, when I get my hands on that _gaki_…" Jiraiya placed the bottle on the desk, and was miming throttling a certain invisible blonde Hokage. The Hokage chuckled at Jiraiya's obvious parental instincts, before clearing his throat again.

"Jiraiya, I need to tell you what happened to the child. See, your protégé happened to use him to seal the Kyuubi." Dead silence filled the room. Jiraiya then chuckled, before busting out laughing.

"Saving the village before he was a day old… I think that brat has one over on the old man…" The Hokage chuckled, weakly, before continuing.

"You see… well… Do you remember the Hokage's personal ANBU guard?" Jiraiya assumed a thoughtful pose, hand on chin, elbow on knee.

"Yeah, yeah… the Hyuuga chick? One of the adopted Branch House, right?" The Hokage nodded.

"Well… she was his wife." Jiraiya's head slipped off his hand, nearly ended up smacking his head into the Hokage's desk. Popping back up, he stared dumb facedly at the Lord Hokage.

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

Hinata sat right beside the poor unconscious boy, watching the small dance of red around his ribs. She poked him in the ribs, hard, and watched the red sparks dance over there. Putting her hand on her chin, her other on her elbow, she thought of what to do with the unconscious boy. Dress him up and play dolly with him? No… She had dolls for that, and besides, her father said that 'Heiresses don't play dolly anymore', even though she'd seen the Aburame heir play dolly with a lot of bugs before… It was creepy, but still dolly.

Letting out an impatient huff, and poking the boy again, she decided to take a look at him. She remembered him well enough: bright cerulean eyes, the whisker marks which were laid out in a pattern of three on each cheek, and his bright, sunny blonde hair. She sighed. He was so strong, but she was so weak! He tried his best, and never let anything let him down, even though the academy teachers gave him bad shuriken and kunai. But, the boy she was looking at now looked peaceful. His cheeks were covered in bandages, but he still looked utterly relaxed. She lowered her face until she was staring him directly in the eye, their noses touching.

* * *

**'Waaaa..kkkkeee… uuuppppppp… wwwaaakkkeee uppppp…. Waakkee upp… wake up… WAKE UP, GODDAMIT!"** Oooh, the fox was _pissed_. One did not ignore the Kyuubi and live to tell about it! His mate was leaning right OVER him. His eye twitched again. **"WAKE UP, YOU MISERABLE DUMBASS!"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened, only to come face to face with an eye full of Hinata. Her pale, lavender orbs filled up his vision, and he felt her nose pushing down on his. In her innocence, and a way to get close enough, she was straddling him, which he did NOT feel comfortable with. Her hands, soft as they were, but packed with muscle, were placed on his shoulders, and she seemed to be looking for something. His own pale blue eyes stared into hers, and he heard her mutter, "_Sugoi..."_ A cough came from the doorway, and both children whipped around to stare at the twitching eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hiashi smirked as he walked to his daughter's door. _'Good. There is still time to save her from my earlier mistakes. When I agreed to this, Blondaime, I did not expect you to take me seriously!'_ He cracked open the door, silently, with all the jounin skill he possessed, and watched a scene that made his blood run cold. His daughter was looking at the bandaged boy, and decided to get closer. Flipping a leg over him, she straddled him, while she lowered her head until the pair's foreheads and noses were touching. Hiashi's right eye twitched.

_'DAMN YOU, BLONDAIME! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!!!'_

* * *

Away in the realm of the Death God…

* * *

"ACCHHOOO!!" Arashi sneezed, badly, scattering all the papers he had just signed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DDDAAAMMMNNN YOOOUUUU, HIIIAAASSSHHHIII!!!!"

* * *

Back in the Human Realms…

* * *

Hiashi sneezed, which he quickly turned into a cough. Both children instantly whipped their heads to look at him, and he had the satisfaction of looking at the blonde's scared face. Coughing again, he began issuing commands.

"Hinata? Remove yourself from him. Naruto, stand up. The council has decided that you are now a ward of the Hyuuga. Thus being said, we need to find a teacher for you. Thus, we need to speak to the Hokage." The children blinked. Then blinked again. One more time… As they blinked again, Hiashi lost his patience.

"NOW!" He roared, and Hinata leaped off of him like a scared rabbit. Naruto picked himself up, dusted himself off, then started walking over to the menacing presence of Hiashi. Looking up when he was standing near Hiashi's legs, he spoke.

"Come on! We need to see Ojii-san!" Tugging the sleeves of his robe in a mechanical motion, two swift jerks, then he was gone, a whirlwind of yellow energy in the pale, austere walls of the Hyuuga household.

Suddenly, a ball of worry developed in Hiashi's stomach. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

* * *

As Naruto finds his second _sensei_ first this time around, he also discovers some of the bonuses and downfalls to the Byakugan! Keep on reading, for more exciting adventures of _Behind These Hyuuga Eyes_.

* * *

Okay, okay, I SWORE to myself I would NEVER do this, but I REALLY need some opinions. I was planning on writing a second series, after this one really got going, for a set with Hinata as a _jinchuuriki_ as well. Now, see, I've left myself some openings for a possibility of slipping the same idea into this story. So, that constitutes my most hated part of fanfiction… Polling. shiver shudder

Should Hinata be a jinchuuriki?

Yes.

No.

Maybe.

Swords!

Thanks y'all for readin', and make sure to review!


	5. The Setting of Destiny

Do not freak out! This is not a new chapter! This is called the point where I start answering questions because I'm GETTING TOO FREAKIN' MANY. HOLY HELL, PEOPLE! Do you REALLY need to know each individual facet of my psychosis? It's like facing an army of psychologists!

Okay, for all the members of the audience: Swords was not a serious option. It was a joke. Naruto is not about to carve people up with swords.

Two: The Sandaime is NOT a master sealer. Think of what he did as a patchwork job: it worked, but not entirely perfectly. Stuff still slips through the cracks.

I'll start reviews from the audience!

Aleh:**Unfortunately, this story shows a complete lack of understanding of the Hyuuga situation. I suggest that you look up the traditional Japanese family structure (the so-called "ie" system); souke and bunke ("main" and "branch" houses) are part of that.** A: I base my system off the Naruto system they have set up, as far as it is to my understanding. Don't like it? Too bad.

Jake:**hinata should NOT be a jinchurikki**

**swrods are cool, but dont make him learn hiten-mitsuragi ryu... its way overdone, maybe gatotsu would work** A: Swords was a joke.

DanteHyuuga:**Alright a few things I want to mention/ask.  
1. Was 'blondaime' a pun on Minato Namikaze(Narutos fathers name, not that Arashi Kazama bull) hair? If not you know its 'Yondaime' right?  
2. Do you get your Jutsu from Viz media? I ask this because you use techniques like Kage Bunshin(shadow clone) and translate it to art of the doppleganger.  
3. You are aware that the mask of the ANBU represent the Zodiac meaning no wolf or fox. 4. Lastly. Basically this is Hyuugacest. They have the same bloodline limit.** A: And I have answers.

1: "Blondaime" was in several stories I've read, and it works as a pun. Yondaime, who's blonde… Blondaime.

2. I… well… I dislike the stories that have solid jutsu in Japanese (Kage Bunshin), which makes it completely incomprehensible when they make up completely new jutsu… in Japanese…. I also dislike stories that use Japanese up to a point, then English jutsu (Kage Bunshin, then Kage Bunshin Explosion, instead of Bunshin Daibakufa), so either I stick to all Japanese, which I don't speak fluently, or all English. And the little "jutsu" thing one of the companies tacks on irks me…

3. I was not aware of this. I just went for animals.

4. No. It is not. There IS an explanation. Wait a chapter or two. Remember: FAN FICTION. I've tacked on things that I used to explain how the Hyuuga aren't dead by inbreeding. Also adding in the fact that: Ta-daa! They have JUTSU, or, in other, closer words: Magic.

Leo Delkin: **YOU. ARE. AWESOME!**

**oh, and as for the idea for a fic with hinata as a jinchuuriki, i think you can avoid a lot of cliches if you just make the demon a weak, lesser demon rather than a bijuu-- more of a spirit than anything else. maybe a classical oni. but NOT A BIJUU!** A: I know.

What? I can have a little ego stroking in my author's notes! Okay, all this is going up temporarily. After I write the actual chapter? This is all goin' onto chapter 5. Thanks for your patience!

"As I was saying…" Normal speech

'_Wow, a pack of fools… that's unusual.'_ Thinking

"**Well, nice timing, gaki."** Inner/Demon/Animal speech

'_**Great, a psychotic bishie on a bender…'**_ Inner/Demon/Animal Thoughts

**SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER TECHNIQUE**! Jutsu/Techniques (I use the English names)

What Happened Before…

"_Come on! We need to see Ojii-san!" Tugging the sleeves of his robe in a mechanical motion, two swift jerks, then he was gone, a whirlwind of yellow energy in the pale, austere walls of the Hyuuga household._

_Suddenly, a ball of worry developed in Hiashi's stomach. __'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

* * *

"Woo hoo!" With an excited yell, Naruto raced through the halls, nearly knocking over two or three of the Main House members strolling around. Curses followed him down the hallway, which were quickly shut up as Hiashi, in full 'menacing evil glare' mode, chased the blonde down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto spun around, still running, and stuck his tongue out.

"You gotta catch m- WOAH!" With a feminine shriek and a small child's yell of pain, Hiashi came upon the following sight: Hyuuga Gekkani, one of the most upright, proud traditions of 'Hyuuga' that ever lived, was now sprawled on the ground, a small, blonde child splayed out on top of her. Hiashi smirked. This evolved into a smile. Then into a chuckle. Then into laughter. Then into a helpless, tears-springing-from-your-eyes, hold-your-ribs-because-they-hurt laughter. Every single Hyuuga seemed to have converged on the point within a few minutes, seeing the impossible: their stalwart, upright,_uptight_, mean-as-they-come leader, hunched over the floor, hand on the nearest doorway to semi-support himself, laughing as hard as he could. Finally, after a few minutes, and the pair separating themselves, the chuckles of mirth slowed, and Hiashi was able to stand up again, capable of breathing. Looking about at the gathered group of Hyuuga, he glared. Every single Hyuuga suddenly found other places to be and other things to do. Sighing, he turned to the slightly abashed child in front of him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Take me to Ojii-san, of course!" The small blonde replied back. Hiashi's vaunted Byakugan twitched.

"Best to take you there right now, then…" _'Before I can convince myself the best way to save my daughter is through killing you…'_ His arm snaking out with lightning speed to grab the child's arm, then, performing a hand seal, he disappeared.

* * *

Jiraiya needed a drink. He just KNEW today would be 'one of those days', so he packed plenty of sake. Or, in the case of his ever benevolent teacher who could afford such drinks, imported whiskey from the west. First, his student, long dead, had a son. This son was the village pariah, and then was found out to be a Hyuuga, and thus far inducted into the house of tight-asses. Knocking back another shot, he studied the aged Hokage over his glass. Having served for more years than most ninjas lived, the Hokage was impressive; but Jiraiya often wondered when the old man would finally give up and pawn the job off to someone who wanted it. Dimly, he could hear a young voice in the back of his head; 'I want to be Hokage! It's my dream!', but he ruthlessly squelched it. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Sarutobi himself had crushed that voice. Taking in a breath to make another comment, he was suitably startled by a knock on the door. The Hokage, who had been studying his glass, filled with amber liquid, looked up.

The door popped open, and in strode Hyuuga Hiashi, the most uptight leader of the Hyuuga ever to have come out of the house, and a small, blonde boy slung over his shoulder, knocked completely unconscious. Jiraiya was suddenly reminded of another young blonde… and a similar situation… involving sake, ramen, and the spiking thereof. The blonde was quite a bit older, however… The old man looked aghast at the image of the blonde unconscious.

"Hiashi! I told you to bring him, not knock him unconscious!" The Hyuuga clan leader had the dignity to look offended.

"I would have, if he had not bounced around so much. If I had not, he would have fallen to his death from the high speeds." Finally seeming to have noticed the white-haired pervert, the clan leader bowed. "Hello, Jiraiya-sensei." The old lecher grinned.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite Hyuuga pupil! Have you received any of my books I've sent?" Hiashi sweatdropped slightly.

"I would have if my wife hadn't learned a fire technique… and watched the mail like a hawk." The self-proclaimed super pervert chuckled.

"How is Irihi? I haven't heard from her lately…"

"Irihi is… no longer with us." Jiraiya looked shocked.

"I apologize, Hiashi. I wasn't aware she had… passed on. How long?"

"One year."

"Ah."

Silence filled the room. After a few seconds remembrance, the Third spoke up.

"You may be wondering why I had you come, Jiraiya, and why I had Hiashi bring this child."

"The thought HAD crossed my mind, but I was under the impression you wanted my next book." Jiraiya grinned pervertedly.

"Actually, I think it's time for you to take another apprentice…" Hiashi blinked. Then stared. Then _gawped_. The head of the Main House, Hyuuga Hiashi, was _gawping_. Lo and behold, the impossible sight!

"What, you mean _this_ brat?" Jiraiya frowned. Just because the kid reminded him of Arashi once…

"I-I-I-I-I-I re-re-re-refuse to let _sensei_ train this child!" Hiashi finally spat, pulling an impressive imitation of a future Hinata.

"Why would that be, Hiashi?" The Third asked, in a mock-surprised voice.

"Jiraiya would taint the child with his _perversness_! The child has the _Byakugan_, the ultimate spying technique!" Hiashi was _trembling_ at this point.

"Hmm… indeed, that would be a problem… Wouldn't want him spying on his intended, now_would_ we?" Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Intended? The brat already has a fiancé?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why, yes! He does indeed! In fact, I do remember something about an arrangement between the up-and-coming clan Kazama and the noble clan of Hyuuga… Something about the first children marrying, if possible…"

"I WAS DRUNK!" Hiashi exploded. The perverse grin on Jiraiya's face could NOT get any wider.

"You arranged a marriage between this boy and a _Hyuuga_?! Oh, Naruto, you lucky-"

"This boy will NOT marry Hinata!"

"Oh, but he _will_. Within this boy burns the Will of Fire!"

"Kinda hard to tell when he's unconscious like this…"

"This boy will taint my daughter!"

"Like any contact with the outside world?"

"YES!"

"So, should we lock her up?!"

"…No…"

"Good. Jiraiya?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stop POKING THAT BOY?!?!" Jiraiya grinned at his position, crouching near the unconscious child.

"But he's awake." Both adults froze as the child stirred. Opening his pale blue eyes, the child stared at the adult crouching over him.

"…Pervy sage?" The frog sage face-faulted, smashing his face into the ground. Hiashi twitched, before laughing for the second time that day, unlikely as it seems.

"This is pointless. Jiraiya, if you don't, I will _ban_ you from any hot springs in Konoha, and make sure that it gets spread around to the other Elemental countries." Ignoring Jiraiya's gaping, he continued. "I expect you to leave as soon as possible." Heaving a dramatic, theatrical sigh, Jiraiya stood up from the face-fault.

"Give me three days. I want to conduct some research. I have one more scene in my new book I want to get _just_ right…" Laughing pervertedly, the frog sage leapt out the window. Naruto sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"So, what'd you want me for, jii-san?" Hiashi quietly snickered while the Third shook his head. This was going to be a long talk…

* * *

Hiashi was now at home, watching the bane of his existence playing happily with his daughter, his nephew watching over, coldly. Sighing to himself, he swept inside to his private study… His wife was expecting any time now…

"TAG! You're it!" With childish mirth, the two raced about, Neji stoically watching overhead like a dreary cloud. Well, he _was_, until a certain blonde knucklehead crashed into his legs.

"TAG!" And, again, he bolted off. The Branch member blinked. The blonde blur sped in front of the stoic one once again.

"Aren't you gonna play?" The future Branch genius blinked again.

"Play… what?" The blonde blur bounced on the balls of his feet, his pale blue eyes alight with excitement.

"TAG!" The Branch member blinked again.

"…What is this 'tag' game?" The future genius even had the audacity to use air quotes.

For his part, Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Tag! It's a game where one person is 'it'. They've been tagged! So, that person has to chase down the other people and tag one of them!"

"…Right. I refuse to lower my dignity to such a level." The haughty Branch genius stated.

"C-come on, N-N-Neji-niisan. Why don't you p-play w-with us?" The Branch member stared into his cousin's lavender-tinted eyes, his own steel-tinted eyes glaring.

"…Fine, Hinata-sama." The Branch member bowed, before half-heartedly loping behind the squealing children. He was seven, after all; he would not be seen squealing his head off.

After quite a few minutes of chasing the six year olds around, he decided to actually_try_. Speeding up, he lightly tapped the Heiress on the spine.

"Tag." However, this did not look so well to a passing Main House member. Forming his hand almost lazily into a seal, he muttered under his breath, "Hyuuga Secret Arts: Caged Bird's Torment."

Neji's life exploded in pain. Dropping to the ground, he clutched his head and screamed in pure torment. Naruto looked about, finally spotting the Main House member.

"HEY! BASTARD! STOP DOING THAT TO HIM!" And with a flying kick in a surprise round, seventy pounds of flying child smashed into the knee of the Main House member. Crying out in pain, and clutching his knee, Hyuuga Akari glanced down at the small bundle of orange and blonde at his feet.

"The Kyuubi brat…" Akari snarled under his breath. He was one of the few dead-set on ensuring the child was a Branch member. Charging one hand full of chakra, he prepared to strike… until the commanding voice of Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, stopped him.

"Akari-san. What do you think you are _doing_?" The Hyuuga head asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Punishing a member of the Branch house for attacking the heiress, and punishing a member of the clan for attacking a seat in the Council." Akari stated haughtily.

"Akari-san; if I am within the vicinity of the heiress, the aforementioned Branch member, and the aforementioned member of the clan, it would be under the assumption that I have things _under control_?" The last was asked in a deathly calm voice. Only an idiot would attempt to take things further. Lucky for Hiashi, Akari _was_ such an idiot.

"Hiashi-san, I believe you may have your views clouded by the fact that this _is_ your daughter, your nephew, and your charge. I believe that it should be people outside the-" And that's all he managed before a Jyuuken strike to the throat finished his ability to speak. Permanently.

"I will deal with my own family and charges, Akari-san. Given that you can no longer speak, perhaps it would be best to demote you from the cancel. Thank you for your consideration." Hiashi finished with a smirk.

If the now mute Akari could speak, you could tell he would be cursing Hiashi to his deathbed.

* * *

I'm SOOOO SORRY, folks! It took me a while to get this up and started, with a killer writing block, and my finals coming up… Anyways. I'll attempt to get the next chapter up far sooner. Keep an eye out for a new Naruto story of mine coming out soon; I've been handwriting most of it, so it just takes the time to transfer it into computer format. Ja ne! 


End file.
